In a storage management environment, it is possible to over-provision a number of logical interfaces LIFs on one or more of the nodes. In such a situation, when a node outage occurs, such as an unexpected node outage or even during a scheduled node outage for an upgrade events, the failover from the over provisioned node to another node may result in one or more LIFs not being hosted anywhere. If an active LIF is not hosted during a node outage, this can result in a disruption such that client computing devices are unable to access data or other resources from the back end storage device.